The White Kiss
I sat at my humble house, rocking and rotting away very slowly. The chair creaked on the wooden floor, as I looked outside. A silent landscape, that was laid by large two legged animals. Every sound is acute, the wind blowing under the door, the cat knawing away at a rotting rat corpse, and a very distinct hum. No one entered my house anymore, it was quiet, and safe. The only one that used to come by to visit, was my dear sister Laura. I loved her, and I knew she loved me. She would come by to visit me around 3 or 4 times a week. As I said before I loved my sister and I especially loved how sweet she was to me. She always had a warm smile, and she always cared for my broken body. Ever since her passing I have been a walking corpse. My legs began to canker out over time; as well as my eyes going blurry. All I can do now is listen to the surroundings, or look at the broken atomesphere. White films have now run over my eyes, and all I see is white fuzz. I had decided to walk around my house for a little while, I picked up my cane and began to hobble around my house. I walked over to a window and placed my hand on the glass. Words had begun to form on the glass, and after looking under closer inspection they resembled the words, Laura. I yelled at the window and bent over crying; a boy had heard this and started to walk over to my window. The boy put his hand on the glass as well, right where my hand was on the other side. The boy smiled and walked back to his group of friends. My glass prison was demonstrated with that one hand gesture. At this moment, I had heard the ticking of my large clock in the living room. I turned my head to listen to the sound, how I had not heard it before puzzled me; now it was as apparent as a crow singing outside of a tomb. I had also heard some yelling that was going on outside. As I had looked outside my window was a reel of the worst day of my life.... again and again I heard her screaming. I saw her body stripped naked, I saw them ripping and impaling her flesh. I saw her head broken in by a blunt knife, and I saw the floor running red. The sweet bastards left me there... to watch her die. Her blood had gone through my wooden floor cracks. Now here I am, alone in my house; with raspberry icecream stains on my floor. As well as a black band around my ankle. As I said before, I love my sister but... what choice did I have? When those monsters left my house with my sisters blood on their hands. I couldn't let the world remember her like that, not like Black Delilah was remembered. She didn't deserve to be remembered as a bleeding white corpse. I hid her body, the origin of her corpse I have no memory. Soon after I had hidden her I tryed to forget everything about her. The house had been given a new color, and I even tried changing the flooring but... no matter what I did that bubbling raspberry stain remained. The yelling outside my window began to fade and I realized it was just the group of boys outside my window. They were arguing about a baseball game, or some other trival thing. I had decided to walk back to my living and rest near the clock. Again I heard it ticking inside of my ear, a constant rhythm that I couldn't stop nor control. I decided to put on the radio, the sound of silence was playing. " Silence like a cancer grows " I began to sing to myself. I hummed along to the song, as it rang through my ears. I could barely hear the clock ticking in the back ground now. I sighed to myself letting tears rolled down my face; I walked over to the clock and traced the numbers with my fingers. I turned and looked down at the rasberry stain, I then pulled out a knife from my pocket and slit wrists. My skin had turned paler and paler until it was white. My face fell on the rasberry stain and gave it a white kiss, as my blood poured out like red scubet icecream. The cat with its amber eyes, hopped down from the couch and began to knaw at my fractured white bones. The clock had finally stopped ticking.. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck